Mistake
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: Hannah Baker- the suicidal junior is ready to end her life. But will she go through with it? Or will she realize what a terrible mistake she's making?


_Yesterday, I went into Barnes & Noble to buy a book. I came out with Thirteen Reasons Why. I read it in three hours. That book was extremely well-written. I loved it. And so, I have decided to start writing some Thirteen Reasons Why fanfiction. Just because. :)_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

I've done it.

I gave my bike to that Tony kid.

He needs it more than I do. I won't be using it anymore. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to.

Tony can use it if his car breaks down. It's a miracle that dinosaur is still works at all.

I sent him the tapes. There's no turning back now.

I sent the tapes to Justin too.

Everything's done. I sent out my farewells. Hopefully, it'll make a few eyes well with tears. Like mine have so many times.

Who knew that this town would hurt me so much?

I thought it was a beaker of hope when I first came. I thought I would be able to keep afloat here. Instead, I started to drown.

Is there anyone I know might miss me? My parents, of course. Anyone else?

I don't think so.

Well, Clay might.

I really think Clay meant well. He did nothing wrong. I sent him away.

I've caused and felt too much pain.

Pain has overwhelmed me.

Now I am going to make it all go away.

Death is the easiest way out, by far. Suicide. It crossed my mind a few times. But then I realized . . . I was going to do it.

It took while- planning everything. Taping the tapes. Giving my things away. Making the final choice. Choosing my manner of death.

I can't get my hand on a gun, jumping off a building is too painful, hanging myself is too painful for my parents, a crash looks like an accident, stabbing, drowning, or chocking myself does as well. I could try starving myself. But that's too slow.

I'm going to use pills.

I have it all ready here: A bowl filled with every pill I can find. It's a big bowl and it's nearly overflowing. I gave a gallon of water. I'm in the bathroom.

I have the water for the tub running. After I take all these pills, I'm going to get into the tub.

And I'm going to die.

I strip myself of my clothes. They are in a pile in the corner. The door is shut, but not locked. They need to find my body.

The tub is filled with water.

I look over at the bowl of pills. I pick one out. It is a capsule that's green. I found it in the back of our cabinet. Probably outdated.

I plop it in my mouth and I gulp down some water.

What am I doing?

I'm killing myself! Don't I know any better? Don't I know I'm worth something?

I can't take my life away. Isn't it a gift? Don't I have it for a reason?

I don't know. I really don't know.

But I know something.

I am not going to die tonight.

I dump the pills in the garbage and I turn off the running water. I drain the tub. I put on my clothes. I run out the door.

To Justin's house. I need to get my tapes back.

I give a sigh of relief. They're still on his front porch. I snatch them away and bring them back home. I put them in my room. Then I go over to Tony's.

I give a gasp of shock when I arrive.

There isn't a box on his front porch. I rapidly bang on the door. Tony opens up, looking surprised. "Hannah?"

"Tony, listen-" He grabs me and hugs me tightly.

"Oh my God, Hannah, I thought you'd have done it! I listened to the tapes, Hannah, and I was about to call your parents."

"Tony, I changed my mind. I realized . . . I realized what a mistake I was about to make." I look into his eyes.

"Hannah, we have to go to the cops."

"What?" I ask. The cops? "Tony, why?"

"You're suicidal. You need help. Now."

"Tony, I'm fine-"

"No, you're not. Come on, Hannah, we can walk."

I sighed, knowing that fighting would do little good. "Fine. Can I have my bike back? Later?"

He smiled. "Yeah. And Hannah, I don't know what you think, but you're a great person. And your life is really valuable. You shouldn't take it away. Because well . . . we'd all miss you. A lot."

_Fin._


End file.
